


Izopod's Shifting Script

by Izopod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izopod/pseuds/Izopod
Summary: This is just my script for shifting to Hogwarts. I thought I'd keep it on AO3 for really no reason lol. Feel free to use this as a template for your own shifting or whatever. If you guys have any tips on shifting pls let me know, I'm super new to this :)
Kudos: 3





	Izopod's Shifting Script

CR- Current reality  
DR- Desired Reality

Safeword: Back to CR, or pull down on both earlobes

Characteristics  
-Birthday: February 21st, 2003  
-Religion: None  
-Sexuality: Straight  
-Name: Allison Coleman  
-Age: 15, The year is 2018 and I’m in my 5th year of Hogwarts  
-Personality: the exact same as CR  
-Appearance: the exact same as CR  
-Accent: British, kinda posh  
-I take BC so I don’t have a period (I stock up before the year starts so I wont run out  
-I struggle a little with acne  
-I don’t have wrist issues  
-I still have to shave, but I rarely shave my legs  
-I have all the same clothes, but I wear leggings when it’s cold and I don’t have to worry about pantie lines. If I go out in the snow I wear sweatpants.  
-I am pretty social

Muggle Life  
-Family: I am a muggleborn so my parents are muggles and they come from a middle class family. I have two other siblings who are not wizards. One of my siblings is older and will soon start uni, the other just started secondary school. My mum's name is Regina, my dads is Rory, my older sister is Elizabeth, my younger brother is Jake.  
-My Mom is a schoolteacher, my Dad owns a small hardware store in the town we live in.  
-My older sister wants to be a graphic designer, my younger brother is still an idiot and doesn't know what he wants to do.  
-I am a middle child, my parents don’t really ignore me but I know if any of my other siblings went off to boarding school they would miss them more than they miss me.  
-In my muggle life I am a competitive swimmer, and sometimes when it's warm at Hogwarts I will swim on the shores of the lake.  
-My family lives on a large acreage with lots of animals. We live about 2 hours outside London

Witch Life  
-I am in Gryffindor  
-I am a Chaser on Gryffindor. I found out about the sport in my first year and was immediately intrigued. The summer after my first year I convinced my parents to buy me a broom and a quaffle, I taught myself how to fly and made a makeshift quidditch pitch at my house. I didn’t make the team my second year, but I did in my 3rd year.  
-At first I had trouble writing with a quill, but I have become used to it over the years.  
-I am very skilled with magic, especially charms.  
-I make decent marks, but I struggle with potions. I am actually good about turning in work on time  
-My Patronus is a dolphin  
-My wand is Pear wood with a unicorn hair core, 12 ¼" and quite bendy flexibility. It looks like the wand I was given at universal. -I am studying to be a writer. Actually do what Lockhart pretended to do  
-My parents bought me a small barn owl when they found out I was going to Hogwarts so they can communicate with me, and her name is Annie after my first pet dog  
-No electronics allowed inside Hogwarts  
-James Potter is in his 4th year, and his sister Lily is not yet at Hogwarts. Rose is in her 2nd year, Hugo is not yet at Hogwarts. I know who all these people are, but I am not very close friends with them. They are all in Gryffindor. Albus Potter doesn't exist.  
-I am in a dorm with 5 other girls. We have a walk-in closet that is shared. The bathroom has 3 shower stalls, a gigantic jet tub, and 5 separate sinks. The beds are 4-poster and full sized.  
-I have a girl in the 5th year and a guy in the 5th year as my best friends. Me and the other guy play quidditch together, he is the keeper. I have a crush on him but am worried about hurting my other friends feelings. This friendship will be natural, we all have been friends since 1st year. The boy introduced me to quidditch and taught me how to play. They are not homophobic, transphobic, rascist, or xenaphobic.  
-My classes will be: DATDA, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures.  
-Neville Longbottom teaches Herbology and is head of Gryffindor house. Professor Binns still teaches History of Magic.  
-Uniforms are required for classes and other school activities, but casual clothes can be worn for anything else.  
-During Christmas me and my friends stay at my guy friend's house. He is a rich pureblood with lots of siblings.  
-Over the summers I stay at home, but my wizard friends will come and visit sometimes and see what muggle life is like. I will stay with my friend who's a girl one week in the summer. 

Rules  
-Unforgivable curses: They “work” on me, but I black out whenever they’re used so I can’t remember it  
-I cannot get stuck, If I say my safeword I will immediately go back to my CR  
-I can feel pain but I have a very high tolerance.  
-I can only die from natural causes  
-I will never experience trauma  
-One week in my DR is one minute in my CR  
-DONALD TRUMP DOESN'T EXIST  
-CORONA DOESN’T EXIST  
\- When I come back to my CR no time will pass in my DR until I return to my DR.  
-I will remember everything from my DR when I come back to my CR


End file.
